


Corner

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Body Horror, Demon Phil Lester, Eventual Sex, M/M, Smut, Spooky, some - Freeform, theres gonna be some juicy stuFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: Everything was fine until Dan moved or Dan is afraid of the demon in his apartment.





	1. cause I’m all that you want boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of real experiences we out here living with demons and shjt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cum eating. Speak about energy. Demon shit.

_The demon stood in front of me, his hands running up and down my sides as his mouth worked on my neck: kissing, sucking, mumbling._

_He ran his pale fingers through my hair and I scaratched at his back, moaning and grinding into his lap._

_”Ah! P-Please need to feel you inside of me already. ‘s taking too long”_

_The demon laughed and kissed me softly on the lips, his eyes redder then I’ve ever seen them. He wrapped a hand around his cock and teasingly pumped himself, liking how I licked my lips at the sight._

_”What do we say, pet? What do you say to master, hm?”_

_I weighed against my bed as he set me down, lining his slicked up cock with my entrance, teasing the ring of muscle. I moaned pushing back to try and get him inside of me quickly but he held my hips down, taking my nipples in his mouth and sucking._

_He spoke up, voice filled with authority._

_”What do we say?!”_

_”Please, master. I— We say please”_

_And he nodded, finally sinking himself into me with a moan and went to town: roughly fucking into me with my legs wrapped around his waist._

_”Thats right pet, what a good boy, I want you to cum all over yourself and I’m gonna feed off of y—“_

_The demons mouth attacked my neck again. He sucked harder and harder at the sensitive parts and he pounded into my prostate over and over until the feeling of my stomach tightnening washed over me like a wave and I came loudly all over the Incubus and myself._

_He also came, moaning loudly, possibly louder than me, and pulling out, dipping louder to lap at the cum on my stomach._

_”Fuck, Pet, you taste... your energy... oh”_

_He moaned again and came back up, kissing me feverishly and_

Dan woke up. He was sweaty against his sheets and breathing hard, his cock half hard and wet with cum as he pathetically writhed against the sheets.

”What a beautiful sight” 

The brunette looked up scared but then relaxes at the sight of the demon next to the door, eyes red again.

”Your energy feels so good, like heaven... if I were an angel.”

He rounds the bed and looms over Dan who laid there with hooded eyes and a tired frown. 

“My human name is Phil”

The brunette looked up at him, “What’s your demon name?”

Phil looked at Dan with curious eyes but they changed to nothing in a milisecond. 

“Paimon”

And he was silent, following Dan to watch him clean himself up and change into not sticky clothes and Phil was there. He was there watching with icy eyes and a closed mouth. Just... there.

Dan wasn’t scared anymore.


	2. Out sick

Dan pretended he was out sick for the next few days of class because of what happened that night. His phone was blowing up with how many messages he was getting from Chris and Pj about his being absent and not answering their previously unanswered texts.

The brunette was still scared: he hadn’t left his bed to eat, drink, or do work, in two days.

He should be over it though, Dan knows that, he’s not twelve anymore it’s just...

What the hell was that.

Dan dialed his friends number and Chris picked up right away.

”DANIEL JAMES HOWELL WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!”

”Home.” His throat burned and was raspy from not talking in those 48 hours after... that. But he wouldn’t tell Chris, of course not.

”Jesus Christ, Dan, I was worried sick I thought you died or something.”

Dan laughed awkwardly, running at the back of his neck. “Not yet!”

Chris went on about how the packets’ dates got pushed to next week because the professor ended up in the hospital due to a stroke. Which wasn’t surprising. Dan was honestly expecting it and happy that he got more time on the packets...

It was almost as if...

No, that’s not possible.

Dan shook off the incoming paranormal thought and listened to Chris and Pj ramble on about how they miss him and how he better be in on Monday or they’re gonna scalp him. That made him laugh, for the first time in 48 hours, and it felt good. 

They hung up about an hour later, saying bye and that they’ll see him tomorrow (of course threatening him if he didn’t show up). 

And he was alone again with the creaky boards and his stir fry that he had _barely_ enough ingredients for. It was still good though.

” _Dan_ ”

The voice, it was back.

Dan immediately froze in his, now uncomfortable, spot on the couch and and stopped eating, staring at his messy plate with wide eyes. The brunette wouldn’t dare look up.

He should’ve taken those Latin classes in highschool so he could get rid of whatever the fuck is in his house right now. Even if it’s human or not, maybe they’d think he’s crazy and leave him alone.

” _Dan_ ” 

He could see the shadow of a figure come closer to him even though his eyes were trained on distracting himself with how many brown seasoned spots are on his plate.

A hand reached out to him: Pale and veiny and held Dans chin with its large, masculine hand. He brunettes breathing caught in his throat and he let out a whimper, closing his eyes as his head got positioned up. As if to look at the person— _thing_.

”Look at me when you’re being spoken to, _pet_ ”

Dans eyes shot open and he gulped, the man, the same one from two nights ago just looked at him. His dusty pink lips pulled up in a soft smirk.

“There you go, you look much prettier like this,” the man frowned for a second, thinking, but then smirked again. He chuckled, letting go of Dans chin. “I was missioned to kill you but— I think he wouldn’t mind me keeping you for my own.”

He leaned in close and his blue eyes turned red with rage, with warning, with blood. That immediately made Dan run: he ran for the hills, carrying his plate with him and going into his bedroom, locking the door and breathing heavily. He heard a knock and then shuffling. The voice came out clear as day though separated by a door.

”I’ll see you tonight, my pet, don’t keep me waiting.”

And then it was silent.

* * *

That night Dan did research. He searched up things on google like:

”Demon?”

”What do demons look like?”

”Handsome demon images”

”Latin proverbs”

”Latin translator”

”Bible”

”How to make holy water”.

He learned at least one Latin sentence that should ward off demons but... Dan isn’t a registered priest nor has he been to church in over a decade so he’s pretty fucked.

The man did come and the the brunette was waiting on the couch with shaky hands and the sentence replaying over and over in his head. 

“Hello, princess”

Fear sparked through Dan and he immediately spat out, “In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti—!” But he was cut off by laughter

“You think Latin will work on me, Oh! The Father, the Son, the Holy Spirit! We don’t use Latin anymore, princess, hop off of the Christian belief.”

   The man came closer and puckered his lips, eyes gleaming that dangerous red like before. 

“I’m an incubus, I feed off of the sexual desire and needs and wants of a person and then I kill them when I’m done with them... but you, you are special and I can watch you touch yourself all day,” The incubus stared at him with slits for eyes. Small and red. “I have and it’s delicious when you get all whiny and needy and you shove your fingers in yourself and—“ the demon cut himself off with a moan, his red eyes rolling in the back of his head.

”Your cum tastes like human candy.”

Blushing, Dan gulps and turns away coughing.

“So know, when you’re getting yourself off, of mattwr where you’ll be I’ll be there too.”

And then poof, he was gone, again like nothing was said and Dan had no other choice but to go to bed, exhausted about what happened.


End file.
